Mysterious Crimson
by Wanderertess
Summary: When the gang is away on a holidaytrip, it starts to come even more hollows in Karakura town. The only problem is that when Soul Societys shinigamis comes there, there isn't even a trace of the hollows.Who or what are making them disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Crimson**

Division 13 gets very confused when hollows seem to disappear in Karakura town. That's usually normal, seeing as they've got a substitute shinigami and a quinsy in the town. However, they're both on a vacation along with their friends and Soul Society hasn't sent a shinigami there, so who or what is making the hollows disappear? And how come it disappears more hollows than when Ichigo and Ishida have both worked the whole nights?

**In Soul Society with division 13**

I don't get this… What is killing all those hollows? Division thirteen's taichou, Ukitake Juuyshiro, was pondering. He didn't understand this at all. All the ryokas were on a vacation and there hadn't been a shinigami in Karakura town for the whole week. So what was killing all those hollows?

Better talk with the other taichous about it, he decided and went to speak with Genruuysai-taichou about a taichou-meeting.

**On a meeting with the taichous**

What has happened, Genruuysai-taichou? I hope it isn't more ryokas, the taichou of the fourth division, Unohana, said.

I think we should let Ukitake explain, he's the one who wanted to have this meeting, answered Genruuysai.

Well, it's a matter about Karakura town, Ukitake started and everyone's attention was immediately on him. When he was finished, he wasn't the only one looking confused.

That's interesting… The taichou of the twelfth division, Kurotsuchi Mayri said. I'd like to make some experiments with it, seeing as it seems to be some kind of new specimen…

Ukitake-taichou, Genruuysai interrupted. Send one of your subordinates to Karakura town to investigate, this can't go unnoticed. Dismissed.

Hai Genruuysai-taichou, Ukitake answered and everyone started to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Karakura town at midnight, 2 days later**

A young woman was sitting on top of a roof, letting the wind caress her cheeks, her long,light blue hair blowing in the wind. She enjoyed it there, on the rooftop. Hollows had yet to come and the stars were out, making her relaxed.

Then, she felt the reiatsu of a hollow and muttered something about "those damn hollows who keep showing up every time I'm relaxing" before getting up,adjusting her zanpaktou on her back and flash stepping against the hollow.

She didn't notice a shadow following after her.

She stopped in front of the hollow and told it to stay away from it's pray, which was the soul of a small girl clutching a plush dolphin close to her. However, the hollow didn't agree and attacked her. The young woman just chanted some words while her hands started to glow with a beautiful blue light.She ended with the words: Destructive art 33: blue firefall!

The blue light immediately released from her hands and went against the hollow, cutting it in half.

The young woman turned around and looked at the small girl, giving her a small smile in the process.

You know, if you didn't want to stay here you wouldn't be targeted by hollows. What's your name? she asked the small girl, who was looking at her with big, surprised eyes.

M-my name? I, I don't remember... answered the girl while looking down on the ground.

Hmm... How about I give you one then? What do you say about Moe? I mean, you're a little bud right now.

Moe... I like that name! the little girl said with a big smile on her face. What's your name, nee-chan?

It's Fujiwara Miku, the young woman answered.

Then, the small girl started to fade away, until her spirit particles soared up trough the sky,going to Soul Society. Miku looked after her, happy that the girl got peace in herself. But it was a shame that the hollow wasn't stronger, she thought to herself. She could of needed a small workout.

The dark shadow was still following the young woman. The only change right now was the fact that Miku knew the person was there. And she understood why. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back there, even though she did miss some things over there. Whatever, I'll just let him see my face, she decided and turned her face to look at the shadow, before shuunpoing away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day, Soul Society, Taichou meeting**

Yamamoto-taichou, my subordinate has found some information for us about the hollows disappearing in Karakura, Ukitake Juuyshiro told the vise, old man.

That's good to hear, would you mind sharing it with us? was the answer.

It's a shinigami who's making them disappear. However, my subordinate did not recognise her and he told me that "you can't forget her if you've ever seen her". Apparently she has long, light blue hair and pink eyes. Her clothes do not have the usual white strings, her strings are pink instead. And she's wearing a white haori, very much like a taichous, with the black marks and all. However, it did not have any number on it. She's also got a very beautiful, as my subordinate described it, zanpakuto on her back, attached to a broad silver string. Utkitake took a break to get some air before starting to talk again. He's following her right now, and apparently she realised almost immediately that she was being followed but did nothing against it. She just looked at where he was. According to my subordinate, he first thougt he had found the wrong person, seeing as he didn't feel any reiatsu at all from her. However, when she killed a hollow with a kidou, destructive art 33, he felt a lot of reiatsu from her, and it was at least captain level. That's about it, he finished, looking at Yamamoto-taichou who, surprisingly, looked chocked.

She's back... was his only response. After all these years...

Who's back? asked Hitsugaya Toshirou, taichou of the tenth division.

Fujiwara Miku, came the answer. One of the strongest shinigamis ever lived and former taichou of the eleventh division.

Impossible! interrupted Zaraki Kenpachi. I've never heard of a girl being the taichou of the eleventh divison! In that case, she must be very old and extremely powerfull, seeing as the only girl my subordinates have respect for is Yachiru!

She's some years younger than me, about 20 or something I think. Yamamoto had gotten out of his little chock and was already making a plan on asking her to come back, seeing as it would be impossible to force her to come back. And her strength is about as strong as mine. By the way, ask your oldest subordinates, they probably remember her. Especially if you tell them that she disappeared about 800 years ago.

Then I must fight her! Kenpachi was in joy, itching for a fight with her.

Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, Yamamoto-taichou said. You two are to go to the real word to try to get her to come back as soon as possible. But whatever you do, DO NOT try to force her back, neither attacking her, if you do she's probably going to kill you Kuchiki-taichou.

In that case, wouldn't she try to kill Hitsugaya-taichou too, asked Ukitake.

No, she won't attack him. That's one of the reasons I'm sending him and Kuchiki-taichou. If I sent a lieutant or just an officer she would get mad, thinking that I still underestimate her, was Yamamoto-taichous answer. However, she would never attack a child-

I'm not a child! interrupted Hitsugaya growling.

In Miku's eyes you are, seeing as she's way older than you and she loves kids, she loves it when she has someone to take care of and spoil. So she's probably going to spoil you, giving you a lot of candy and such. She herself loves candy. And that reminds me, when you get down to the real world, stop by a candy shop and buy a big pile of chocolate, otherwise she won't listen to you. If there's nothing more to take up right now, you're dismissed, Yamamoto-taichou said, then got up from his chair and walking towards a small, cute house he normally only visits once a year. The same date that she left. However, now she's coming back, he thought. If she's let a shinigami see her, then she's definitely coming back.


End file.
